fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred On Valentine's Day
Fred on Valentine's Day '''is the 8th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on February 10, 2008 (Later reuploaded on May 1, 2008). Description Fred celebrates the day of LOVE! Plot Fred greets the audience by saying that it is Valentine's Day. Fred is excited for Valentine's Day, as it is the day of love. Fred is especially excited because his mother bought him a Zip-It, a digital text messaging device. Fred uses the Zip-It to text his crush, Judy. He complements her, saying that she is cute. Satisfied with this, he says that he can eat chocolate that his mother had bought the chocolate the previous year in bulk, and that they would eat it every year until it ran out; she believes that chocolate does not spoil. Fred then finds that Judy had texted him back. She replied rudely, calling Fred a, "useless scumbag." Fred momentarily mourns his rejection, but soon becomes angry, saying that people like Judy should be hurt very badly. Fred claims that he is joking. Judy then send another reply, saying that Fred's thighs jiggle during physical education (PE). Fred sings about Judy, saying that it is a method to help him get over negative feelings. However, he soon grows aggressive again, and sends Judy another text, in which he calls her a "brat." Fred's mother then arrives home while he is eating chocolate, and she makes him brush his teeth. Fred is then seen brushing his teeth in his bathroom, and he says goodbye to the audience. The episode ends with a screen saying, "Happy Valentine's Day," with Fred's song about Judy playing in the background. Transcript '''Fred: Hey, all. It's Fred again, and it's Valentine's Day! I'm like so excited for Valentine's Day because it's the day dedicated to LOVE! (camera zooms to his face) (screen cuts to Fred, showing up his Zipit) Fred: Oh my gosh, my mom got me this new thing. It's called the Zipit, it's like really cool! Really, really cool, cool! COOL! Cool, cool! This 1 girl in my class has a Zipit too, and like, I'm gonna text her because it's Valentine's Day and she's really pretty. She's extremely attractive. Okay. Well, I'm gonna message her, (texts Judy) "Judy, I really think you're cute. Fred." (sends the message to Judy, laughs nervously, screams excitedly, stops) Since my mom's gone partying, we can go eat the chocolate. The chocolate my mom bought is really good! (showing up the heart-shaped box with chocolates in it) This is from last Valentine's Day because my mom bought a lot of these last year, and we're gonna keep on eating them to the next year's until they're out. My mom said that chocolate never gets rotten. (later when Fred hears the text from Judy) Fred: Oh my God, Judy texted back! Let's see what she wrote. (reads Judy's message) "Fred, you are a useless scumbag! I would never ever, ever, ever, exclamation point, EVER text message anyone like you. You're extremely ugly!" (sadly) She broke my heart, you know. Totally ripped up my heart and threw it on the ground and stuck any else in it, you know. (angrily) People like this need to get hurt REALLY BAD! Hurt so bad that they have to go the hospital. (screams, growls, then stops, softly) I'm just kidding. I would never ever want any harm for Judy. She's nice woman, she's good person. (later when Fred hears another text from Judy) Fred: Oh my God, she sent me another text message. Maybe she's just joking or something. (reads another message) "Fred, P.S., your thighs jiggled really violently when you run in PE class." Now that's just playing mean. (singing while hugging up the decoration heart) Oh Judy, why you have to make me so gloomy? Oh Judy, why you have to make me cry? Yeah! (opera impression) Yeah! (stops singing) Whenever express my feelings through grand's music, I always feel much grander afterwards. (holds up the decoration heart) This you see is my heart. Judy ripped it up, (camera zooms to his face) she didn't even care where the piece is landed! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (angrily) That little rascal. I'm gonna send her a very mean text message! (texts Judy a mean message) "Judy, you're a frickin' hackin' heart breaker, you little, YOU LITTLE, LITTLE BRAT!!!"(starts to cry) (parakeet squeak) Fred: (sadly, sends the message to Judy) Enter. (closes the Zipit, cries, stops, then he eats some of the chocolates from the heart-shaped box) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, you better not be eating those chocolates! Fred: No, Mom! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Give it to me! NOW! Fred: No, this isn't Erica, Mom! I swear! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) NOOOW!!! Fred: Okay, Mom. I won't have 'em anymore, okay? God, Mom, you're totally embarrassing me! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Brush your teeth, Fred. Brush them. Fred: I don't want to! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) You do it, Fred! Fred: Okay, okay! I'll do it! God, you psycho! (screen cuts to Fred in the bathroom, brushing his teeth) Fred: Okay. Well, I have to go 'cause Mom's being a total mean-o. So like, have a good Valentine's Day. Bye! (Happy Valentine's Day) Fred: (offscreen, singing, opera impression) Yeah! (Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Judy (on Fred's Zip-It) Trivia * This is the first episode where Judy is mentioned. * First appearance of a Zip-It. * This is the last episode uploaded originally on JKL Productions, as all subsequent episodes were released on the FRED YouTube channel. Category:Fred Videos